Antara Kita dan Hujan
by JellyChoco
Summary: Hujan punya cerita tentang kita. Hujan mengerti tentang betapa aku merindukanmu, betapa aku mengharapkanmu kembali ke sampingku. Dan hujan pula yang tahu seberapa besar aku merindukan kisah denganmu.
_Antara Kita dan Hujan_

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy dkk ©Animonsta Studios

Hujan punya cerita tentang kita. Hujan mengerti tentang betapa aku merindukanmu, betapa aku mengharapkanmu kembali ke sampingku. Dan hujan pula yang tahu seberapa besar aku merindukan kisah denganmu.

"Boboiboy, kamu tau Ying mau pindah?" pertanyaan Fang spontan membuatku kaget.

"Nggak lucu tau bercandamu...," kataku.

"Serius Boboiboy, dia mau pindah ke Malaysia. Aku aja baru tau dari Gopal tadi. Katanya lusa dia berangkat," Fang mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Kok dia nggak cerita sama aku yah?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Thanks ya Fang infonya, aku mau ke rumah Ying dulu."

Aku kemudian bergegas mengayun kencang sepedaku ke salah satu sudut di kompleks perumahan itu. Tujuanku cuman satu, menanyakan kebenaran kepada Ying.

Aku dan Ying sudah kenal dekat sejak kecil. Kemanapun kami selalu bersama. Bisa dibilang kami tak bisa terpisahkan. Dimana ada Ying di situ juga ada aku, begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku tak pernah membiarkan anak-anak kompleks yang nakal itu mengganggu Ying. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya, dimana pun dia berada. Bahkan orang tuaku dan orang tua Ying sangat senang dengan keakraban kami. Ayah dan Ibu Ying selalu mempercayai keselamatan anaknya padaku. Saat mereka sedang dinas ke luar kota, Ying selalu menginap di rumahku. Ibuku pun senang dengan kehadiran Ying di hidup kami. Maklumlah, selama ini dia mendambakan anak perempuan. Setelah ada Ying, ibuku selalu menganggap bahwa dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kami, sebagai adikku tentunya.

"Yingg...," panggilku sembari menyandarkan sepedaku di tembok rumahnya.

Aku langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa permisi. Yaa, ini sudah seperti rumah keduaku. Orang tua Ying juga sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri, terlebih setelah ayahku meninggal, ayah Yinglah yang menggantikan sosok ayahku.

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" kudengar suara dari belakang rumahnya. Kualihkan tujuanku ke taman di belakang rumah Ying.

"Jelasin, apa yang kamu sembunyiin dari aku?" tanpa basa-basi aku langsung bertanya padanya.

"Sembunyiin apa sih Boboiboy? Aku nggak sembunyiin apa-apa," terlihat ekspresi Ying mulai berubah.

"Kamu mau pindah kan? Iya kan? Kenapa kamu nggak mau ngomong ke aku sih Ying?"

"Maaf Boboiboy," Ying menunduk. Perlahan kulihat air mata membasahi wajahnya. "Maaf.."

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Kunaikkan wajahnya yang masih menunduk. Kuseka airmata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Tak tega aku melihatnya menangis, apalagi untuk melukai perasaannya.

"Maaf, aku udah bikin kamu nangis. Aku cuman nggak mau kamu bohong sama aku," Ying memelukku. Aku terdiam.

"Maafin aku Boboiboy, aku nggak bermaksud bohongin kamu, aku cuman takut aku nggak bisa ninggalin kamu..."

"Tapi Ying. Aku bakal jauh lebih sedih kalau disaat terakhir sahabatku di samping aku, justru aku nggak ngasih kenangan manis buat dia. Udah yaa, jangan nangis lagi,"

Terlihat awan mendung mulai menyelimuti langit. Titik demi titik air mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Semakin deras. Kuajak Ying untuk memasuki rumah.

"Ujan Ying, masuk yuk..."

"Nggak mau ah Boboiboy, udah lama kita nggak ujan-ujanan. Aku pengen ngelewatin hujan ini bareng kamu. Belum tentu kan kita bisa bareng kayak gini lagi?"

"Yaudah yuk aku temenin."

Kami berlari menerjang hujan. Bermain-main bersama percikan hujan. Terlihat Ying tertawa tanpa beban. "Ah, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan tawanya," gumamku. Yaa, kita sama-sama menyukai hujan. Mencintai setiap titik yang terlahir dari awan mendung.

Sebelum matahari mulai menampakan wujudnya, aku telah duduk di halaman rumah Ying. Hari ini saatnya aku dan dia berpisah. Aku tak ingin melewatkan waktu berharga dengan sahabatku.

"Mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Ying bersemangat.

"Ke trampolin aja yuk,"

"Okee, ayo kita cabut," Ying berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku dan Ying duduk di atas trampolin. Kita sama-sama terdiam. Masih dengan lamunan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba suara Ying mengagetkanku.

"Nyanyiin aku lagu dong Boboiboy."

"Males ah..."

"Tega nih? Ayolah," bujuk Ying.

"Iya deh, aku ambil gitar dulu ya..."

Aku berlari memasuki rumah. Tak berapa lama aku kembali dengan gitar ditanganku.

 _Berjanjilah wahai sahabatku_

 _Bila kau tinggalkan aku_

 _Tetaplah tersenyum_

 _Meski hati, sedih dan menangis_

 _Kuingin kau tetap tabah menghadapinya_

Terputar kembali kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Ying. Semua kisah sedih dan senang yang kita lewati bersama.

 _Bila kau harus pergi_

 _Meninggalkan diriku_

 _Jangan lupakan aku..._

Semua waktu yang telah kita lewati berdua. Canda dan tawanya. Senyum dan tangisnya. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya.

 _Semoga dirimu di sana_

 _Kan baik-baik saja_

 _Wahai sahabatku_

 _Di sini aku kan selalu_

 _Rindukan dirimu_

 _Wahai sahabatku..._

Aku terdiam. Kulihat butir halus muncul perlahan di pelupuk matanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku.

"Boboiboy, tetep inget aku yaa," ucap Ying lirih.

"Pasti lah! Aku bakal tetep inget sama kamu, sahabat sejatiku."

Kuraih sebuah kotak yang terletak di sampingku. Kuberikan kotak kecil itu untuk Ying.

"Nih, aku ada kenang-kenangan buat kamu, biar kamu inget aku terus."

"Liontin?" tanya Ying heran, setelah dia membuka hadiahku.

"Iya, ini sepasang. Pasangannya ada di aku. Biar kita yakin kalo suatu saat nanti kita bakal ketemu lagi. Aku pakein ya?" ucapku. Ying mengangguk.

" _I will miss you so much_ Boboiboy," Ying menunduk sedih.

" _Me too,_ Ying. Jaga diri baik-baik yah."

Diiringi dengan hujan, perpisahan pun tak terelakan. Ying telah pergi meninggalkan aku dan semua tempat kenangan kita.

"Aku pasti bakal balik lagi ke sini, tungguin aku yah...," teriak Ying dari kejauhan. Aku hanya tersenyum. Raganya kini tak lagi bersamaku. Aku dan dia kini telah terpisah.

Awan hitam masih terus muncul, membuat sang bintang tak juga menampakkan sinarnya. Aku masih duduk melamun di trampolinku. Membiarkan hujan mengguyur ragaku.

"Boboiboy ayo masuk nak, mau sampai kapan kamu di sini?" Suara di belakangku mengagetkanku.

"Mah, Boboiboy nggak bisa pisah dari Ying."

"Udah nak, kalo Tuhan ijinin pasti kalian ketemu lagi. Ayo masuk, kamu udah basah kuyup nih."

"Iya mah..."

3 tahun berlalu. Kini aku duduk di bangku SMA, di salah satu sekolah ternama di kotaku. Aku tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cuek. Tak peduli dengan gaya hidupku, aku tetaplah nyaman dengan apa yang ada didiriku. Tak pernah ada yang mengusik hariku, hingga seseorang datang mengubah kehidupan tenangku.

Koridor sekolah nampak lengang, aku masih terus berlari menyusurinya. Jam pertama di kelasku sekarang adalah Matematika, dan aku sukses berangkat terlambat karena semalaman insomniaku kambuh. Semenit saja aku terlambat masuk kelas, habislah kesempatanku mengikuti pelajaran itu, karena sang guru sangat disiplin soal waktu.

Brukk! Seseorang menabrakku. Aku langsung bangkit dan berniat lari menuju kelas, namun terhalang oleh perbuatan orang yang menabrakku itu.

"Seenaknya aja kamu main pergi-pergi. Udah nabrak bukannya minta maaf malah kabur!"

"Brisik loe! Gue lagi telat nih. Salah loe sendiri jalan nggak liat-liat!" bentakku.

"Kamu tuh yang main nabrak-nabrak aja!"

"Minggir loe! Gue udah telat nih!"

"Nggak mau! Minta maaf dulu!"

"Yaudah gue minta maaf, minggir!" Aku langsung lari meninggalkan orang tersebut. Sial! Umpatku dalam hati. Pasti aku tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran pagi ini. Gara-gara ulah orang itu.

Namun dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku. Sampai di kelas tak terlihat tanda-tanda guru killer itu berada di kelas. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju bangkuku.

"Kemana aja loe? Jam segini baru nongol. Untung tuh guru belum masuk," ucap salah seorang temanku.

"Insomnia gue kambuh nih. Mana tadi acara tabrakan sama orang gila lagi!"

"Siapa Boboiboy?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tau tuh. Anak baru kali,"

"Cewek apa cowok?"

"Cewek..."

"Cantik nggak?"

"Kepo banget sih loe!" bentakku kesal.

Sesaat kelas hening, setelah wali kelasku memasuki ruangan. Terlihat di belakangnya seorang gadis yang kutabrak tadi. Sial! Umpatku lagi. 'Kenapa harus sekelas sama dia sih?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hallo semua. Namaku Yaya. Aku pindahan dari Malaysia, salam kenal..."

Deg! Mendadak aku terdiam setelah gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Yaya? Dari Malaysia? Ingatanku memutar pada sosok di masa laluku. Sahabat kecilku. Mungkinkah dia?

Hujan mencegahku untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Aku memang sudah tak menyukai hujan semenjak seseorang meninggalkanku saat hujan. Kulihat Yaya bersandar di tembok sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Kuhampiri dia.

"Kamu lagi kamu lagi, males ngeliat!" ucapnya.

"Yee, siapa juga yang seneng ngeliat loe!" gerutuku.

"Yaudah sana pergi!"

"Loe aja sana! Gue ogah! Lagi ujan gede gini juga," Yaya justru langsung berjalan diantara rintik hujan yang turun kian deras. Aku kaget. Nekad benar dia.

Sebulan sudah Yaya menjadi siswa baru. Rasa penasaranku tentang Ying di masa lalu makin memuncak saat aku tak sengaja melihat kalung yang dia pakai.

"Yaya, kalungnya bagus," celetukku.

"Apa sih? Nggak usah cari gara-gara deh."

"Gue cuman mau nanya loe beli dimana?"

"Ngapain nanya-nanya? Ini tuh nggak bakal bisa loe dapetin dimana pun!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Yaya bergegas meninggalkanku.

"Gue yakin dia pasti Ying," ucapku.

Hujan terus mengguyur Jakarta seharian ini. Lagi-lagi aku enggan beranjak dari tempatku sampai hujan berhenti.

"Mau sampai kapan loe di sini? Hujan kayak gini pasti bakalan awet," aku mencari sumber suara itu berasal.

"Yaya? Emm.. Sampai hujannya berhenti lah," ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rintik hujan.

"Udah gue bilang kan, hujannya bakalan awet. Mending ujan-ujanan aja sama gue," ajak Yaya.

"Ogah. Gue males kena air ujan. Lagian kenapa sih loe tiba-tiba baik gitu sama gue?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Pede loe! Gue cuman nggak mau aja ngeliat loe lama-lama di sini!" Yaya lagi-lagi berlari menerobos hujan.

"Sebenernya siapa sih dia? Kok tiap gue ngeliat dia gue jadi inget Ying yah?"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin, rasa lapar ini sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat kerumunan siswa di lapangan.

"Ada apa sih? Kok rame gitu?" tanyaku pada salah seorang siswa.

"Ada yang pingsan, Yaya..."

"Yaya?" ulangku tak percaya. Kuterobos kerumunan itu hingga kudapati seseorang yang dimaksud. Yaa, memang Yaya yang pingsan. Spontan aku langsung membawanya ke UKS.

Sejam berlalu. Yaya tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Sesuai saran dokter, usai insiden tadi dia langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Entah kenapa aku menawarkan diri untuk menunggunya. Seperti ada perasaan yang mengganjal setiap aku melihatnya. Hujan terus turun dengan derasnya bersamaan dengan Yaya yang mulai sadarkan diri.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kamu?" Yaya nampak bingung.

"Iya aku, Boboiboy. Tadi kamu pingsan di sekolah, terus di bawa ke sini deh. Sebenernya kamu sakit apa sih?"

Beberapa saat Yaya diam. Namun aku tetap menunggu dia memulihkan kondisinya. Kupandangi dia, sampai lagi-lagi aku teringat pada satu sosok di masa laluku itu.

"Dulu aku emang sakit. Gagal ginjal. Tapi sekarang udah nggak kok,"

"Kok bisa?"

"Sebulan yang lalu ada orang tua yang baik banget ngasih ginjal anaknya buat aku. Dan untungnya tubuh aku bisa nerima ginjal itu,"

"Kok bisa ngasih sih?"

"Iyaa. Anaknya sendiri yang bilang, kalo dia meninggal dia mau donorin apa yang ada di tubuhnya buat orang yang ngebutuhin,"

"Berarti yang donorin itu udah meninggal?"

"Yap. Dia sakit nggak taulah apa namanya, aku lupa. Kita sempet satu rumah sakit, dia sendiri yang minta ke orang tuanya buat ngasih ginjalnya ke aku. Oh ya, dia juga dimakamin di Jakarta kok, soalnya dia asli sini,"

"Apa kamu bilang? Dia asli Jakarta?"

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Sama kayak aku. Namanya dari huruf Y,"

"Nggak mungkin. Jangan kamu bilang dia Ying?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iyah. Kamu kenal?" Yaya tampak bingung.

"Aku...aku...aku sahabatnya," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Jadi...Kamu Boboiboy yang selama ini Ying ceritain?" tanya Yaya tak percaya.

"Cerita apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Banyaklah. Yang jelas katanya kamu itu berarti banget buat dia."

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Aku tak percaya, sahabat yang selama ini kunantikan, kutunggu kedatangannya kembali, nyatanya takkan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Pantas saja setiap aku melihat Yaya bayang-bayang Ying selalu hadir. Ginjal itu, yaa ginjal milik Ying lah yang selalu membuatku melihat Yaya sebagai bayangan Ying.

Aku tertunduk lemah, masih memandangi pusara yang mulai kusentuh. Kuraba nisan yang ada di depanku. Kurasakan gundukan tanah yang sedikit basah ini. Di dalam sini, di tempat ini, orang yang sangat berarti dihidupku terlelap.

"Boboiboy," panggil seseorang di belakangku.

"Yaya?"

"Aku mau ngasih ini buat kamu..." Yaya memberikan sepucuk surat untukku.

Kuraih surat itu, kubaca. Butir-butir airmata mulai mengalir. Tangis yang selama ini tak pernah kuperlihatkan lagi semenjak kepergian Ying 3 tahun yang lalu, kini memecah saat aku membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di surat itu.

 _Dear Boboiboy,_

 _Apa kabar? Aku yakin surat ini pasti bakal sampai ke tangan kamu dengan selamat, tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun. Bener kan? :D_

 _Waktu kamu baca surat ini, bisa aku pastiin kalo aku udah nggak ada di sisi kamu lagi. Yaa, sekarang pasti ada Yaya di deket kamu kan? Anggep aja itu aku ya_

 _Maaf Boboiboy, aku dateng tanpa ragaku bahkan jiwaku, aku dateng cuman dengan surat ini. Hidupku udah berakhir Boboiboy, Tuhan udah manggil aku buat pulang lagi ke sisiNya. Kuatin diri yaa. Maaf aku nggak bisa tepatin janji aku buat bareng lagi sama kamu, tapi sekarang aku bawain Yaya buat kamu. Dia sama kok sama aku_

 _Maaf juga ya, aku nggak pernah cerita apa pun tentang penyakitku. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku juga nggak mau kamu tau apa yang aku rasain. Yang jelas aku sakit, sakit parah kata dokter. Aku harus terus-terusan kemoteraphy. Selama ini aku diem karena aku nggak mau bikin kamu tambah sedih Boboiboy. Aku pengen kamu ngeliat aku sebagai Ying yang kuat, semangat, dan sehat._

 _Dari dulu sebenernya ada satu hal yang mau aku omongin sama kamu, yaa tapi nggak pernah bisa aku omongin karena aku sadar aku nggak akan bertahan lama di dunia ini. Aku sayang kamu, lebih dari sayang seorang sahabat. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, buat semua kebohongan yang aku buat ke kamu._

 _Titip Yaya ya Boboiboy. Jaga dia seperti kamu jaga aku. Sayangi dia seperti kamu sayangi aku._

 _Peluk cium, Ying_

Tik tik tik. Awan kembali menghitam. Memunculkan kesedihannya kembali. Walau pun awan mulai menangis, aku masih enggan beranjak dari tempat ini. Aku masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Ayolah Boboiboy, sampai kapan kamu di sini? Hujan makin deras nih..."

"Sorry Yaya," aku tersadar. Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan rumah terakhir Ying.

Hujan. Menyimpan banyak cerita tentang kita. Tentang aku, Ying dan Yaya. Hujan yang memisahkanku dengan Ying. Hujan yang pertemukanku dengan Yaya. Hujan yang kembalikan Ying padaku, walau pun tanpa raganya. Hujan pulalah yang satukan aku dengan Yaya.

"Tuh kan ngelamun lagi!" Yaya setengah berteriak di dekatku.

"Eh iya iya, hehehe..."

"Boboiboy, liat deh ada pelangi," Yaya menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Oh iya, bagus ya?"

"Pastinya. Selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan dan selalu ada cerita tentang kita dibalik hujan."

"Dan aku nggak akan biarin hujan menghapus cinta kita," ucapku, kemudian mengacak rambut Yaya.

"Boboiboy...," teriak Yaya. Aku bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari jangkauan Yaya.

Kini tawalah yang tercipta. Cintalah yang terasa. Terima kasih hujan, karena kau telah hadirkan cinta di hidupku.

Aku tak pernah berharap banyak pada hujan. Yang aku minta hanya jangan sampai hujan pisahkan lagi aku dengan orang yang kusayang. Karena aku ingin menikmati indahnya langit setelah hujan bersama dia yang kucintai.


End file.
